The Problem of an Enigma
by Adnacia
Summary: Ignore the awful title. Jeff thinks Mark has cheated on him. Oh, no! Yeah, that is basically it. Based on the past Smackdown 11/7/08 . Pairing: Jeff/Undertaker.


"Jeff! What the hell was that?" Matt asked as Jeff walked backstage after hitting the Undertaker with a chair.

"It doesn't matter, Matt." was all Jeff said as he walked to the showers.

Matt grabbed Jeff's arm and turned him around so that they were facing each other. "Come on. I know that something is wrong. You are only this agitated when it involves the Deadman. So what is it this time?"

Jeff shook his head. He really did not want to talk about it. He was fucking pissed at Mark. How could he do that to him? Just because he was drunk did not give Mark the right to go and sleep with Shawn Michaels!

Jeff froze for a moment when he heard Undertaker's music hit for the final time. He knew that there would be hell to pay when Mark got back there. First Jeff had broken up with Mark that past Tuesday morning when he caught him sneaking out of Shawn's room. Then he had just hit him with a chair causing him to lose the match. Yeah, Mark was not going to be happy.

"Hardy! Where the fuck are you?" Mark growled as he stormed backstage.

Matt looked at Jeff who looked utterly terrified. Matt didn't have long to look at his brother before he was pushed aside by an angry Mark. "What was up with that, Hardy?"

Jeff didn't answer which passed Mark off even more. Matt was looking between the two trying to decide if he needed to step in. He took one step towards them but quickly backed off when Mark glared at him. "You don't have to protect your baby brother." Matt kept staring as Jeff was grabbed by his arm and dragged off by an extremely pissed Mark.

~0~0~

"Let go of me, Mark!" Jeff said as he struggled to free himself.

"I don't think so, Hardy. You have some explaining to do."

"I don't have to explain myself." Jeff muttered as he was dragged into Mark's private locker room.

Mark locked the door and had to swallow a smirk as he saw Jeff try to hide in the corner. "Now, now, Hardy. You have no reason to be scared of me." Mark said as he approached Jeff.

"Yeah right."

Mark couldn't fight back the smirk. "I thought that we had talked about that already. Like two years ago."

"That was two years ago. This is now."

"What's changed?" Mark asked as he pulled up a chair and sat down.

"You." Jeff said as he slid down and sat on the floor. He may have told Matt that he did not want to talk about it, but with Mark, that went out the window. He had found early in their relationship that when it came to Mark, he couldn't hold anything back from him.

"I know that I've changed. But you have changed to. That's what happens when you become involved with someone."

Jeff looked up at Mark. He could not believe that Mark had no clue what he was talking about. "I mean you cheated! You were with Shawn Monday night! And who knows who else you've been with!"

Mark grinned a little at that. "You think that I would cheat on your punk ass?"

Jeff gave no response.

"Like hell." Mark got up and knelt down in front of Jeff. He reached out and took hold of Jeff's jaw which caused Jeff to look at him if he had not adverted his eyes at the last minute. "Look at me, Jeff."

Jeff looked at him in shock. Mark only called him Jeff on certain occasions. One was when they were in bed, or Mark was being serious or sincere. Jeff figured that he was being sincere.

"Shawn was having some relationship problems. I was going to tell you but you didn't answer your phone or the room phone. I went to the door several times but you didn't answer the knocks."

"Why didn't you tell me before we got to the hotel?" Jeff asked voice full of hurt.

"I didn't know about it until after we got there. It was a last minute thing. And you had both keys so I couldn't open the room door." Mark said as he ran his hand through Jeff's hair.

"So, what was wrong with Shawn?" Jeff asked curiously. "I figure that I have a right to know. You did abandon me in favor of him."

Mark dropped his hand and sat down by Jeff who leaned up against him. "Hunter is being an ass again. You know that they got back together when they had the last DX reunion."

Jeff nodded and couldn't resist saying, "They reunited alright. You didn't have the room next to them. I knew I should have gone ahead and flown out with you."

Mark grinned at that, "So they reunited. Things seem to have been going pretty good. But according to Shawn, Hunter had been dreaming about someone." At that, Mark's eyes hardened a little.

"Who had he been dreaming about?" Jeff asked.

"You."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Oh. But he will not get his hands on you." Mark said as he slid an arm around Jeff. "So Shawn asked him about it. Hunter denied it of course. But last Monday night after the show, Shawn said that Hunter broke it off. Something about since he couldn't have who he really wanted, he would try being straight."

"Again." Jeff inserted.

Mark nodded his head. "So Shawn rode with me since you were riding with Matt. On the way to the hotel he told me all this. He asked if I would stay with him. I said yes especially after he decided to hit the bar."

"So, you weren't the one who was drunk?" Jeff asked.

"No. That was Shawn. He kept rambling all night until he passed out."

Jeff giggled at that. "So he kept you up talking? Did you threaten him like you do me?"

"No. And I do not threaten you. I just give you an ultimatum. Shut up or be in pain."

"And that's not a threat?" Jeff mumbled but Mark heard it anyway.

"I don't have time to be arguing with you tonight. I still have to shower so we can leave." Mark looked at Jeff who was still in his wrestling gear which included being shirtless. "But if you would like to keep an eye on me to make sure I don't wander off, you can always join me in the shower." Mark said as he walked off, being quickly followed by Jeff.

~0~0~

Matt leaned up against the door to Mark's locker room and let out a sigh of relief. His brother was okay which meant that life would be easy on him. There was nothing to do that night except relax, or hunt for a certain Evan Bourne.

------------------------------

A/N: So, that was a really cheesy ending and kind of crappy. There was no real transition from being all mad at each other to being all happy and in love. Oh well. This was a last minute story. It is based on the end of Smackdown when Jeff ran out and attacked Koslov (is that how you spell his name?) and 'Taker with a chair. Also made references to the 3 hour Raw from Monday! I just have to say, the moment between 'Taker and Shawn was absolutely amazing! Oh, had a major fangirl moment. I hope that the story was enjoyed in spite of the problems with it. And in case you didn't know, I don't own the WWE. I'm not even a part of it. I do own some merchandise though!


End file.
